Muggle Teacher At Hogwarts
by ACPJ
Summary: This is about Andromeda. She has Powers from all the gods. In this story she walked throug Tartarus, not Percabeth. And she is the strongest. A hunter of Artemis, daugther of Poseidon and Hectae, but a demigod, not a god. So, Hermione is BFF With Andromeda, Ron crushes on her and protects harry, wich is the reason she is there. Rated K because i am paranoid.
1. Arrival

Dumbledore's POV

This year, I have decided to have a protector for Harry Potter. She will be coming soon, so after the feast I will tell everyone to go outside.

Harry's POV

It was nice to sit on the train, waiting to arrive at Hogwarts. In the newspaper it was written a roumor about a special guest at Hogwarts this year.

-Line Break-Line Break-

Now i was at the feast with my best friends Ron, and Hermione. Suddenly the food was no more, and all of our goldware was clean.  
Dumbledore rised. He said for us all to go out. I was curious, for what it was. Then I saw something. It was a flying horse! Bloody Hell! Ron said.  
The horse was gold and silver. And there was a girl i could not see yet. This, said Dumbledore, is our guest.  
When she landed I saw her beauty- Her eyes, looked like a galaxy, silver and gold stars and black purple and dark blue. Her hair was golden with curls and suspiciouly reallooking silver tips. Her dress- a greek/roman style dress-, robes in same colours and galactic pattern. golden bracelets on the middle of the downer arm. On the bracelets the cloth from the robes and bracelets, like if her arms were wide it wold look like she had wings. Black and silver Roman warrior sandals and sun tanned skin. Her face was beatiful- her Big almond shaped eyes, small nose, perfectly centered golden eyebrows. Her downer was sligthly fuller than the upper.  
She had a owl on her sholder, silver, with intelligent solid gold eyes. The girls eyes had infinite wisdom in her eyes. The horse had wings! They were coulored bronze, body silver, and like the girl, golden mane.

Hermione's POV

The beautiful girl just stood there and glared at the boys and I think i heard her mutter, Always dress formally on special accations.  
Then Dumbledore said, This is your teacher in a new subject, music, and she is going to teach you offensive with real weapons, just in case you loose your wand under battle. Her name is Adromeda. She is going to be put in a house since she is at your age. I hoped it was Gryfflingdor, so i could have someone to talk to at the night. Then Dumbledore said something more. She has special permission to hurt, not kill any boy that is hitting on her.  
She is a eternal maiden.

-Line Break-Line Break-

Yay! She was sorted Gryfflingdor. On our way, she asked Dumbledore something, he nodded. She sprinted over to me. You are coming to my office, she said. I was suprised by the warm and sweet voise. I turned around to see two warm galactic eyes look at me.

-Line Break-Line Break-

She navigated around the school easely, while talking to me. Her hair, reached her mid back, swung around while walking. Her hair was set up with pins.  
She had a gold laurel wrath halfway around her head, like Helen of Troj had when she stepped in to Troja on her chariot with Paris. (You know what she looks like if you have seen the movie TROJA.) I asked her, How do you know your way around here? I assume you havent been here before.  
She frowned and said, I don't Know. It feels natural wandering in mazes for me. I was out of my thougts when i looked at the floor behind us.  
It was flowers growing on the floor! They wer silver, dark blue and gold. We arrived at the office. It was amazing! A huge dome roof glittering with stars and constelliations. The back wall was painted silver and had arched windows, and curtains matching her eyes. The floor was black with a big carpet dark purple,  
with the letters in gold SPQR (Senatus Populusqe Romanus) a purple chair at the desk, wich was gold and brilliant white, just like her teeth. in the back corner there was a grey armchair and a dark blue and purple carpet on the armrest. in front of the desk there was two black leather smaller chairs. She said, Hermione,  
I thougt you would like this. She gave me a small package, no it was a book. It was well worn book, in it was filled with weapons. Ancient ones. Tanks! I said to her.  
She sat lost in thougt, but whe she heard me she said, you may need this in my class. I fight with ancient weapons, and you are going to as well. She said seriously. I asked her why i was the only one to get this book. You're intelligent. She said. I blushed. Now shall we go back? She asked. I said, yes Andromeda.  
Call me Ana, she said and we talked on our way back. I said the password to get in. On our way up, she stopped, go up she said to me before going in to the first graders. I stood listening and i heard crying. Ana spoke to the little girl and started singing. (Search up Safe And Sound At YouTube if you want to hear it.)

I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone Gone

Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)

Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

At the end I Knew why she was music teacher. her voise was clear and sweet and warm at the same time.

-Line Break-Line Break-

Emily's POV (Random 1. grader.)

I sat crying cause i missed my parents. Then the music teacher came in and asked why i was crying. I said, cause i miss home.  
Come here kiddo, she said and i sat in her lap. She started singing to me. It was a nice lullaby.

I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone Gone

Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)

Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

I did fall asleep after that. Together with the other girls. I remembered her putting me in the bed before i doozed off.

-Line Break-Line Break-

Ron's POV

The new girl was smooking hot! She walked away with Hermione to somewhere. I heard them come back, they stopped with where the firstgraders slept.  
I snuck down to them. (The slide is only from 3rd grade.) Hermione stood with the door, eyes looking at me with her finger over her lips and pointed at the door.  
I listened and heard singing inside. Hermione whispered to me, Go, she is coming out. And turned to run up the stairs.

-Line Break-Time skip-Line Break-

Thanks for reading my first chapter! All rights to Janette K. Rowling, and later our dear uncle Rick R. New chapter This Week! In your Demigodlisness PEACE OUT! 


	2. First class

Nexst day.

Harry's POV

At breakfast I sat with Ron. It's unlike Hermione to come after us to breakfast, I said to Ron. Then the doors opened. The new teacher and Hermione came! Today Andromeda wore ripped black skinny jeans,(seriously they looked like they were slashed up with talons and knifes!) black combat boots, a bright orange T-shirt with CHB and some strange writing. Black leather jacket, brown leather belt with knifes? And hair in a messy ponytail. Hermione came over with her. I asked what book she had. I got it from Ana, here, she said.  
I asked, what about? About ancient weapons, Hermione answered. Then professor McGonnagoal came with the plans for the year.

Harry Potter,

Herbology, prof. Sprout Music, Andromeda Free period Charms, Prof. Flicktwich DADA, prof. Uffert LUNCH Potions, prof Snape Divination, prof. Trelevany Free period DADA, Andromeda MC, Hagrid Dinner.

Besides me, I heard Andromeda groan. Can you read this for me, Harry? She asked. Sure why? I answered. I am dyslectic, Andromeda answered. Same as me. I said. Then Draco came over to us. He said to Ana, wanna go out sometime? Then she did something amazing!  
No your IDIOT, and held a bow in her hands, then Dumbledore said, calm down. Then her bow disshelved and said, Serve me! with her hands in the air. The groud cracked. Up climbed skeletons. Then Dumbledore said, go blow of some steam, ok. She walked out,  
while the ground cracked under her feet, she said, I am with the meremen if somone need me. And stomped off.

Ron's POV

I followd her out. She was with the lake and talked to someone, she nodded her head. Then she walked on the lake!  
Sharks surrounded her. In the middle of the lake she just dived in! she was there for 15 min. And when she came up she was dry.  
And looked calmer. Herbology Ronald! And sprinted down to the greenhouses.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Prof. Sprout's POV

Hello, class. This year we are going to learn about some of the most dangerous plants there is. So, put the safety gear on!  
I don't put on safety gear for my dear plants. Andromeda said. Yes you are going to! I said to her. Give me a minute, she said.  
Everyone heard her say, Death Breath get your sorry ass over here with Katie! Bye. Then somone matrialized outside.  
Katie, come, death breath, you can just as well say hello to Harry. Then tree persons 2 girls and 1 boy. There was Andromeda and another girl with curly soil brown hair, leaf-green eyes, same strange orange T-shirt as Andromeda, Knee length light blue shorts, and black roman sandals. The boy had a black aviator jacket T-shirt with dancing skeletons black jeans and black shooes.  
Katie, lets show these pepole what a real plant is! Andromeda said. ?f?e? ?a ?e? ?a te?st? ?d? ?t? . Andromeda said.  
(Lets make a huge lotus flower.) p?st? ? (fine) Said Katie. Both of them put their hands in front. Andromeda did something with her hands and something started to grow. This is a huge lotus flower, Andromeda said.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Time skip - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry's POV

I sprinted from the green-house up to the classrom. The music classrom was stunning. Bright white walls, decorated with golden notes. A domed roof in bronze with a roof window. In the back of the classrom there was modern music players, and stacks of parchament and bronze quills. There was 20 chairs in white.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -TIME SKIP- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's POV

Ana came in to the classrom in her normal clothes. (She told me this is what she usaly wears.) Hi, class. Is there anyone here that know of modern music?  
She asked. Yes, a few muggleborn and halfbloods answered, me inkluded. Today we ar going to learn hall of fame by Will. and The Script. She started to sing. It was beautiful.

(Again if you wanna hear it search hall of fame by Will. and The Script on YouTube)

Yeah, you can be the greatest You can be the best You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You can beat the world You can beat the war You can talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain You can break rocks You can be a master Don't wait for luck Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You can go the distance You can run the mile You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You can be the hero You can get the gold Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

Yeah, do it for your people Do it for your pride How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country Do it for your name 'Cause there's gonna be a day...

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students Be teachers Be politicians Be preachers (Yeah)

Be believers Be leaders Be astronauts Be champions Be truth seekers

Be students Be teachers Be politicians Be preachers

Be believers Be leaders Be astronauts Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(Be a champion)  
You could be the greatest (Be a champion)  
You can be the best (Be a champion)  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

(Be a champion)  
You could beat the world (Be a champion)  
You could beat the war (Be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(Be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up (Be a champion)  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
(Be a champion)  
You can move a mountain (Be a champion)  
You can break rocks

(Be a champion)  
You can be a master (Be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck (Be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself (Be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
TNX FOR READING IN YOUR DEMIGODLISHNESS PEACE OUT!


End file.
